<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Signore della pietra by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952103">Signore della pietra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I grandi mostri [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:26:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble con protagoniste le gorgoni.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I grandi mostri [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1159082</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>» "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"<br/>» Prompt: 11. Indecisione<br/>» N° parole: 110<br/>Lista: PumpInk2020<br/>Ispirato a: Gorgon Tug-o'-War BY veloxiraptor; https://www.deviantart.com/veloxiraptor/art/Gorgon-Tug-o-War-71930393.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Litigio</p><p> </p><p>La lamia fece una smorfia e incrociò le braccia sotto al seno, facendo saettare la lunga coda da serpente.</p><p>“Secondo me è uno spreco” si lamentò, schioccando la lingua biforcuta sul palato.</p><p>La gorgone inarcò un sopracciglio, raddrizzando una rosa tra i capelli rossi e corti della vittima.</p><p>La giovane aveva gli occhi spenti ed era bloccata immobile. Le sue nudità erano coperte soltanto da un candido telo.</p><p>“Avremmo potuto mangiarcela. Sembra così succulenta. Invece sprechiamo questa carne gustosa” borbottò la lamia. Guardò la ragazza trasformarsi man mano completamente in una statua di granito, che ne manteneva le forme.</p><p>La gorgone borbottò: “Non sfiderò gli dei per la tua fame”.</p><p> </p><p>[110].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Barista</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge del Superfluo indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.<br/>Prompt: 15. Coltello da cucina.<br/>Ispirato a: Gorgon Bartender by Maxa-art; https://www.deviantart.com/maxa-art/art/Gorgon-Bartender-816515670.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barista</p><p> </p><p>La gorgone era intenta a preparare diversi cocktail utilizzando i lunghi serpenti che formavano i suoi capelli, mentre una spessa fascia nera copriva i suoi occhi impedendole di pietrificare la gente. Ascoltava gli ordini dei clienti e li registrava, utilizzando i suoni per capire dove si trovassero e servirgli da bere. Con le mani stava tagliando un limone con un coltello da cucina.</p><p>"Non vedo l’ora di poter fare una pausa e sgranchirmi un po’. I piedi mi fanno male con questi tacchi" pensò. Era illuminata dalla luce del bar, che si rifletteva sulla spilla della sua targhetta appuntata alla giacca grigia del suo completo, l’unico indumento di un colore diverso erano la camicia e le scarpe bianche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Donna gallina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge del Superfluo indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.<br/>Prompt: 17. Maniglia rotta.<br/>Scritta sentendo: 「Nightcore」→ Primal - (NEFFEX/Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ty0fGryAtoo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donna gallina</p><p> </p><p>La giovane gridò e raggiunse la porta correndo, afferrò la maniglia e cercò di abbassarla disperatamente, ma questa rimaneva rigida al suo posto. La ragazza premette con più forza e la maniglia si staccò rimanendole in mano.</p><p>«No, no, no… Non è possibile» piagnucolò. Si voltò, sentendosi strisciare ed i suoi occhi divennero liquidi, mentre veniva scossa da tremiti.</p><p>La gorgone avanzò verso di lei, sorridendo.</p><p>«Vedrai che la tua nuova vita non ti dispiacerà. Le galline sono animaletti molto da compagnia e fanno le uova, inoltre non perderai completamente la tua umanità. Non vuoi avere un seno più grande?» la lusingò, mentre le teste dei serpenti che le facevano da capelli sibilavano.</p><p>Lasciami in pace» implorò la vittima. La risposta fu: «Oh, dal tuo becco usciranno solo paroline dolci».</p><p>La giovane ringhiò: «Pre-preferisco… essere pietrificata», lanciandole contro la maniglia.</p><p>«No, tesoro. Quello è un trattamento riservato ai soli uomini. Voi donne dovete soffrire come ho sofferto io a causa della mia dea» sentì risponderle la carnefice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>